warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moth Flight's Vision/Chapter 26
Chapter description Moth Flight's PoV :Pebble Heart tries to get Moth Flight to slow down as they make their way toward WindClan territory. Moth Flight refuses as she wishes to get home, and Pebble Heart comments that she probably feels weak because she is pregnant. They cross a Thunderpath and enter the moor. Moth Flight relishes the sensation of the wind in her fur and comments that she had been gone too long. Pebble Heart replies that she waited until she was ready and starts upslope to the WindClan camp. Moth Flight muses that her kits would run on the moor and that she would have a link to Micah other than grief. She is daunted by the idea of raising her kits alone, but as they get closer to camp she remembers that Wind Runner would help and advice. She turns to Pebble Heart and thanks him for helping her, remembering how he had cared for her, encouraged her, and helped her keep her medicine cat skills. :The cats catch sight of a SkyClan patrol on the border in the distance. When asked, Pebble Heart says that it is a border patrol and Clear Sky had ordered his border to be checked and marked daily. Moth Flight wonders why he insists on borders. She angrily comments that Micah had died for nothing as it was Clear Sky's insistence on borders that had led to his death, and Pebble Heart replies that Clear Sky believes Micah died because of Moth Flight crossing the border. Moth Flight is furious, as she also observes Willow Tail and Eagle Feather watching the border patrol, but Pebble Heart tells her not to let it upset her as it is not her job to worry about it, but Wind Runner's. :Moth Flight recognizes Swift Minnow up the slope and calls to her. Swift Minnow sprints toward them them to greet them. She notices that Moth Flight is pregnant and asks it they are Micah's, which Moth Flight confirms and adds that she needed time to grieve before she came back. Slate appears behind Swift Minnow, and Moth Flight notes that she was looking well. Slate also notices that Moth Flight is expecting kits, and asks her if she is home for good. Moth Flight tells her that she wants her kits to grow up on the moor, and the two she cats start to herd her toward the camp. Pebble Heart hesitates, and tells her that he will head back now that he knows Moth Flight is safe and to send for him when the kits come. :The she-cats enter the WindClan camp and are greeted first by Dust Muzzle, Spotted Fur, and Fern Leaf. Moth Flight anxiously tells them that she is expecting Micah's kits when they stare at her belly, and is relieved that Spotted Fur didn't appear jealous as he congratulates her. Gorse Fur and Rocky approach as well, and Moth Flight asks the older cat if he is feeling better. Rocky responds that he is healthy, but Reed Tail won't let him have catmint. Moth Flight is worried for a moment before Reed Tail says that he is fine. Reed Tail says that he is thankful Moth Flight is back, and mentions that Silver Stripe is always getting injured. Moth Flight asks how the kits were, and catches sight of the young cats bounding toward her. She notes that the kits were hold enough to hunt. :Moth Flight asks how her den was, and Reed Tail confesses that he had been using it while she was away. She thanks him, trailing off as another wave of grief comes over her. Reed Tail tells her she will feel at home again soon, and Moth Flight agrees, her heart swelling at the welcome her Clanmates had given her. However, she notices that Jagged Peak and Holly look unhappy. Holly mutters that a grieving cat should be with Clanmates, and Jagged Peak asks if she is carrying Micah's, a SkyClan cat, kits. Moth Flight retorts that he was a farm cat as well, and Storm Pelt approaches his parents to tell them to be happy she is home. Holly comments that she doesn't even smell like a Clan cat anymore, and Dew Nose says that Moth Flight was born WindClan. Storm Pelt adds that they should be proud Moth Flight is their Clanmate, as she had found the Moonstone. Holly grumbles that the kits will have SkyClan and farm cat blood, but Storm Pelt points out that Holly wasn't born WindClan and Jagged Peak was a mountain cat that left his tribe. The discussion is interrupted by Wind Runner approaching from across the clearing. She fusses over Moth Flight before realizing that her daughter is expecting kits. She asks if they are Micah's, and Wind Runner comments that she hopes they take after Moth Flight as Micah was too sure of himself. Moth Flight asks if Wind Runner is not, and her mother purrs that her kit has grown claws. Wind Runner helps Moth Flight settle into her nest, saying that she was glad she was back. :Several sunrises later, Moth Flight is organizing herbs in her den with Reed Tail. Her kits are due any day, and she had been teaching Reed Tail what she had learned from the other medicine cats so he would be ready when the kits came, as she felt she would likely be too busy to tend to the Clan at times. Rocky enters the den and asks for more catmint, and Moth Flight presses her ear to his chest. She tells him he is perfectly fit and there was no use wasting catmint on healthy cats. He offers to go to Twolegplace to get some, but Moth Flight refuses his offer as his old paws were too stiff to climb the walls. Rocky asks hopefully if catmint helps stiff paws, and Moth Flight replies that comfrey would be better for that. Rocky begins to refuse, but Moth Flight is gripped by pain in her belly. Reed Tail asks if the kits are coming, and Moth Flight tells him to send someone to fetch Pebble Heart. She begins to pace around her den, worrying that something would go wrong. She stops and Rocky ducks out of the den to fetch Wind Runner. :Moth Flight begins pacing again and shortly after Wind Runner enters the den. She presses her nose to her daughter's cheek and assures her that it will be alright as she and Slate will help her until Pebble Heart arrives. Moth Flight asks what she should do, and Wind Runner tells her to keep pacing until she needs to lie down. Moth Flight moans that it hurts, and Wind Runner assures her that she will be fine and won't even remember it afterward. Another spasm grips her, and she asks how long it will take. Wind Runner assures her that it won't be long, and Slate enters the den. Wind Runner tells Slate that the kits will be there before Pebble Heart, and the queen asks if the spasms are that close together. She has Moth Flight lay down to feel her belly, and notes that the kits felt strong. Moth Flight asks for a stick to bite on and Slate fetches a heather stem. As her belly convulses, Moth Flight focuses her thoughts on Micah. She pictures his gaze as she pushes out the first kit, a tom. Three more kits arrive as Moth Flight continues to be aware of only pain and her thoughts of Micah. :The pain stops and Moth Flight lifts her head. She instinctively pulls the kits to her belly and starts to lap them dry. She notes that one of the kits has the same color fur as Micah, and wonders what colors their eyes were be. Wind Runner replies that she will have to wait a few days to know, and adds that she is proud of her. Pebble Heart enters the den, asking if she and the kits are okay. He notes that he is too late, but Wind Runner tells her that she is glad he came as he can make sure Moth Flight and the kits are okay. Pebble Heart says that they look strong and healthy, and Wind Runner asks him if he will stay the night anyway. He agrees and says that he had also asked Dappled Pelt and Cloud Spots to visit WindClan regularly, but Moth Flight tells him there is no need as Reed Tail would be able to look after the Clan just as well. Pebble Heart comments that she had been busy, and Moth Flight replies that she had wanted to be prepared. Moth Flight realizes that she had been thinking about the future again, and her grief had started to ease. She purrs as she realizes her heart is full of love again, and remembers her conversation with Sun Shadow about gaining more than she had lost. Moth Flight tells Pebble Heart to tell Sun Shadow that he was right. Characters Major *Pebble Heart *Wind Runner }} Minor *Slate *Dust Muzzle *Spotted Fur *Fern Leaf *Gorse Fur *Rocky *Reed Tail *Silver Stripe *White Tail *Black Ear *Jagged Peak *Holly *Storm Pelt *Dew Nose *Moth Flight's unnamed kits }} Mentioned *Micah *Thorn *Birch *Nettle *Clear Sky *Willow Tail *Eagle Feather *Cloud Spots *Emberkit *Dappled Pelt *Sun Shadow }} Notes and references Category:Moth Flight's Vision Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc